EMPIRE!
Empire is a series that was created in Fall 2011. It was originally meant to be a comedy comprised of random situations, much like Bobobo-bo bo-bobo. It, however, turned into an action/adventure manga. There were 70 chapters posted of the original and 11 chapters of part II have been posted. With the beginning of the Part I Reboot, this series is going to take a much darker turn. However, please expect there to be plenty of humor, because I do not intend to lose that. However, just imagine a deeper plot line, character development, and intense battles. This whole series should now have an M rating, so you have been warned! EMPIRE! Relaunch (Fall 2013) Having been horribly written the first time and characters changing over the years, it has been decided that part I deserves a relaunch with better writing, longer chapters, and better fighting sequences. It will still have a lot of the same moments in the original, except the beginning will be immensely different, starting out with Inferno and Everest on their home island. So, I hope you guys are ready for a better story! Chapter 1 will be released soon! Empire! Part I Reboot (Summer-Fall 2015) This is a complete rewrite of the previous part 1 and the successor to the failed relaunch. This is the third incarnation of the original story. Expect things to be same for the most part, but also expect some new struggles, a new introduction to the series, and an even bigger look at the notorious characters of the series. This reboot is meant to keep the series up to date with Parts II and III. Empire! Part II This part of the series has had two incarnations, with the newest being accurate to the canon of the series. Although no parts of the series have been posted in full on the website, expect it to be filled up much more than before. All chapters have been updated and others are starting to be posted as well! Empire! Part III This part of the series is in a beta stage at the moment. The chapters that have been posted were meant to give an idea of where that part will take the series and what you can expect. However, I will not be updating it or adding chapters until the completion of posting Parts I and II. Volumes Volume 1: The Chance of a Lifetime (Chapters 1-10) Volume 2: At a Glance (Chapters 11-20) Volume 3: The Bachelor (Chapters 21-30) Volume 4: The Blaze of Regret (Chapters 31-40) Volume 5: Crazy Train (Chapters 41-50) Volume 6: The Lady in Black (Chapters 51-60) Volume 7: That Annoying Crunching Sound (Chapters 61-70) Volume 8: The Devil's Bane (Chapters 71-80) Volume 9: The Grand Admirals of the East Sea (Chapters 81-90) Volume 10: Grand Tower (Chapters 91-100) PART II Volume 11: Lingering Death (Chapters 101-110) Volume 12: The Rhythm of the War Drums (Chapters 111-120) Volume 13: The Wonderful Wizard of OZ (Chapters 121-130) Volume 14: The Emperor's Song (Chapters 131-140) Volume 15: The Fate of the World (Chapters 141-150) Volume 16: The Calm Before the Storm (Chapters 151-160) Volume 17: The OZ War (Chapters 161-175) PART III Volume 18: To you, Seven Years From Now (Chapters 176-180) Volume 19: A Father's Dream (Chapters 181-190) Volume 20: The Longest Second (Chapters 191-200)